


Only If You Ask Nicely

by DarthWindows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Restraints, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, overload of snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWindows/pseuds/DarthWindows
Summary: Based on the following Imagine from Tumblr:Imagine that due to your shapeshifting abilities, you end up joining the Avengers and meeting their other new recent recruit, Loki. And although you two bicker constantly, you actually have a huge crush on him.One night after a successful mission, Stark throws a small party and invites all the Avengers, including you and Loki. While you usually dress in a sort of tom-boyish fashion, instead of wearing your usual baggy worn t-shirt and jeans you decide to put on make up for once and get a nice dress to wear to the party.Loki is extremely surprised at your change in attire and ends up confessing that he actually likes you quite a lot, and not even half way into the party Loki whisks you off to his room for a night full of rough, dirty sex.http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/179287907845/imagine-that-due-to-your-shapeshifting-abilities





	Only If You Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have posted in 12 years. God save me.

“Adira! On your left!” Tony shouted from the sky, through the team communicator nestled in her ear.  
Adira turned throwing a jet of blue light at the ugly alien coming at her, freezing it in place.  
She tucked and rolled, dodging a bolt of red light shooting at her from one of the alien’s blasters overhead.  
The streets of Staten Island were chaos. People running every which direction, screams and explosions could be heard in the distance. Adira and her new teammates, The Avengers, were battling another alien race that had just decided to show up this morning, much to her annoyance. They looked like they were made out of solid rock covered in a turquoise armor. They had sharp fangs and futuristic bayonet style weapons that packed a punch when fired.  
The new armor Tony had crafted for her, which was ice and fire resistant, helped absorb the blows and could withstand and block most blades. She wasn’t a fan of its skintight appearance, preferring to hide her body rather than flaunt it.  
“This is ridiculous! Where are they coming from?” Adira shouted, taking stock of the numbers surrounding them. “We’ve killed like a billion of the stupid assholes!”  
“Language!” Cap shouted over the comm, some fifty yards from her.  
“Oh, go fuck yourself Captain Dandy,” she said, throwing two more jets of blue, freezing the front of a cruiser with three of the ugly bastards, causing it to tank nose first into the ground, launching them right at her.  
Before she could react a large green forcefield surrounded her.  
“Maybe if you weren’t so busy running your foul mouth, you would have thought ahead,” said a cool voice in her ear.  
The voice wasn’t coming through her comm. Loki, The God of Mischief, was right next to her without warning, his curtain of black hair obscuring the side of his face. His tall figure like a menacing shadow beside her. He was close enough Adira could smell him. Despite being covered in blood and sweat, and god knows what else, he still smelled like something Adira would want to eat.  
“But then you wouldn’t have been able to flex that large ego of yours and save a fair maiden in distress,” she replied.  
“You, darling poppet, are no fair maiden,” he replied, his voice causing an immediate reaction in a place she would rather not be having a reaction in during a battle.  
“Eat a-” she started.  
“Loki, Adira, on your right!” Stark called.  
An alien three times the size of the Hulk was barreling right towards the two of them.  
Adira threw an elbow into Loki’s chest pushing him out of the way and transformed herself into a giant black wolf, mirroring the being in size. She charged at him head first knocking him down. She pounced onto his chest. The thing screeched in her muzzle. Before she could make her next move the alien stabbed her with its weapon in her side. She let out a howl. Before it could lay another blow she bit down onto its head, blood and sinew erupting in her mouth; whatever these things were they tasted disgusting. She ripped its head off and spit it fifty feet from them. She returned to her human form, covered in blood, a large wound under her rib cage on her right side. She was completely naked. She lay down flat on her back, hand covering her wound, her breathing hitched; blood slippery between her fingers.  
“Fuck!” she gasped. “Little help.”  
Loki was beside her in an instant, materializing out of thin air.  
“I’ve got the little beast,” he said to the team through his comm.  
He picked her up and teleported them back to Avenger’s Tower. She was expecting the bright lights and the clinking of metal instruments of Medical to meet her ears. But they did not. Loki lay her on a bed with soft, silky sheets. They were in a sparse, simple room. Just a bed, a dresser and a bedside table with a lamp. The room was a stark white, the furniture a charcoal grey.  
Loki kneeled beside the bed and inspected the wound. Reality coming back to her in a sickening swirl. Finally feeling the pain, it surging through her like one-thousand serrated blades. She needed medical attention.  
“Why aren’t we in Medical?” she asked. “Going to have your way with me, fuck the wound?”  
She attempted to laugh but instead coughed up a small amount of blood.  
“Oh yes, you know me Adira, any hole will do,” he said, rolling his eyes and placing one of his hands over her wound; not to compress but as if to just stroke it.  
“You’re a sorcerer, right? Don’t think you could magic me some clothes do you?”  
“I figured it was a fashion choice, you can shapeshift yourself into some new clothes.”  
“Maybe that’s how it works for you, but that’s not how it works for me.”  
“All right, all right,” he said and waved his other hand and she suddenly felt clean and fresh in a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra.  
“Thank you,” she said, the pain subsiding to a dull throb in her side.  
“You’re welcome.”  
Silence filled the room. Suddenly, Adira became acutely aware with the pain being taken away so quickly and efficiently, that this was most likely Loki’s room. She also became acutely aware that he was touching her, his hands much softer than she thought they would be. Her mind began to stray; what would it be like to have him grab her hips with those hands? To have those hands hold her down while he fucked into her like the animal she knew he was. As his eyes roamed over her, not all together innocently, she made to sit up and leave. But Loki pushed her firmly back down on the bed, his hand on her shoulder.  
“Don’t move. If you move it will heal incorrectly,” he snapped at her. “Wouldn’t want your colon under your tit would you?”  
“Would make an interesting anecdote at dinner parties.”  
“Who in their right mind would invite you to a dinner party?”  
She scoffed, “I get invited to plenty of dinner parties.”  
“Ones you’re paid to be at don’t count, love,” he said.  
Adira smirked, “Ah yes, the nice way of calling someone a whore. Might as well just call me a whore, Shakespeare.”  
“If the paw fits.”  
“Oh, go fuck yourself,”  
“If I pay you will you do it for me?”  
“Wouldn’t fuck you with a stolen cunt, you pompous, greasy weasel.”  
Loki looked like he was struggling not to smile.  
He lifted his hand and stroked over the smooth skin, raising goosebumps on her skin involuntarily.  
“That ice heart not keeping you warm, princess?” he asked.  
She laughed. “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”  
His lips turned down.  
“Someone in an ice house shouldn’t throw stones,” he said.  
“I only conjure ice, I’m not made of it. I can conjure fire as well, if you can recall.”  
She conjured a flame into her left hand.  
“But you can only transform into a wolf? How sad. Such a lack of creativity,” he said clicking his tongue.  
“Not all of us are masters of deception, Loki,” she said, finally sitting up. “Some of us just aren’t as good as you.” She winked, “But we do try.”  
There was a knock at the door. Their heads snapping to the sound. Loki stood and opened the door. Thor and Tony were standing at the threshold still suited up.  
Tony opened his mouth and then looked from Loki to Adira and back.  
“Why aren’t you in Medical?”  
“Ask Dr. Kevorkian over here,” Adira replied, throwing a thumb in Loki’s direction.  
There was pause where the three of them looked to Loki.  
“She was naked. I didn’t think that was something she wanted the whole world to see.”  
Adira stood, feeling nothing short of fantastic. “So chivalrous of you, Loki Doki. Thanks again.”  
She walked passed Loki and squeezed between Thor and Tony, heading back to her room.

**

Finally, comfortable in jeans and an old concert t-shirt, Adira was lounging on the couch watching reruns of It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia in the common area, the following morning.  
Natasha was somewhere behind the couch on her laptop typing up a report at one of the tables.  
On the television Dennis called Dee a dumb bird, causing Adira to laugh.  
Loki entered in a tunic, leather trousers and boots, what Adira assumed was considered leisure attire on Asgard. His trousers were obscenely tight. Outlining his cock perfectly, as though he was purposefully trying to entice her and those around him. She followed him out of the corner of her eye as he made his way to the sofa chair beside her. The pants hugged his ass in the most sinful way, he might as well walk around naked. She smiled to herself as she turned her attention back to the television. He cracked open his ancient-looking book after plopping down in the chair, back on one of the sofa chair’s arms. His legs were splayed open, one hooked over the other arm of the sofa chair and the other on the floor looking like an overgrown spider.  
“Why are you always watching this dreadful show?” Loki sneered, barely glancing at the tv.  
“Because it’s the funniest show on Earth,” she replied. “You should really give it a chance Lokus Pocus. You’d love it. It’s awful people just being awful for the sake of it. You’d be able to relate.”  
He rolled his eyes and cracked open his book, “Must be why you watch it, need to not feel so alone in their world, little mutant?”  
“Why don’t you shove a cock in your mouth and shut your face,” she said.  
“You Midgardians are so vulgar.”  
“I believe you called me a mewling quim when we first met,” Natasha piped up, not looking up from her laptop. “Dressing up your speech in nice clothes doesn’t make what’s underneath any less sinister.”  
Adira gestured in Nat’s direction to illustrate her point.  
Tony and Steve entered the room. Tony looking much too chipper and Steve looking stoic and professional as always.  
“Gang,” Tony said, clapping his hands together once. The three of them didn’t even look up at him. “In honor of us all surviving those disgusting aliens yesterday I’ve decided we all need to blow off some steam and get drunk.”  
“You mean you need to blow off some steam and get drunk,” Nat said.  
“Yeah, well, look at Loki and Adira, smoke is nearly coming out of their ears.”  
Adira and Loki showed no sign of any smoke coming out of anywhere.  
“Did JARVIS order too much booze again?” Adira asked, not looking up.  
“No,” Tony said. “I did.”  
Steve shook his head and looked down at the floor.  
“Anyway, come dressed nice,” Tony added.  
Adira moaned, throwing her head back, “Do we have to?”  
“Yes,” Tony replied.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“Because we’re having guests over. Some of Steve’s old Army buddies, members of SHIELD. We want to present a good, clean picture of our team,” Tony replied.  
“That’s really unfair Stark,” Loki said seriously, looking up. “Adira only owns potato sacks and concert t-shirts, she might feel left out, that’s rather cruel of you.”  
“Shut it, leather daddy,” she said.  
Tony blinked, “Adira, don’t ever call anyone a leather daddy again, please.”  
Adira smirked.  
“Nine o’clock then?”  
They all grunted in the affirmative.  
“What’s a leather daddy?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised.  
“Google it,” Adira replied.  
“Do _not_ Google it,” Natasha and Tony said together. 

**

Adira was in her bathroom applying make-up for the first time in she didn’t know how long. Lights bright on her face. She knew how to do all these things but just couldn’t be bothered most of the time to do it. She looked great without make-up so why waste the time was her philosophy.  
Steve had found her a couple of hours after the initial party announcement in one of the training rooms to make sure she did have something nice to wear.  
“Of course, I do,” she scoffed. “I’m not a savage.”  
“I just wanted to be sure. When you came to us, you didn’t have much,” Steve said looking to the ground. “I wanted to make sure you were taken care of. That you felt comfortable.”  
“Dresses never make me feel uncomfortable,” she replied, kicking the punching bag in front of her. “But who wants to dress up when there are more comfy clothes in the world?”  
She punched the bag in vigorous succession and stopped, wiping her brow.  
“I’ll see you at nine, Captain,” she said and waved him off.  
She had just finished showering and had her clothes laid out on the bed. She finished her hair and make-up. Her brown locks curled and bouncy, cascading over her back. Her eyes smoky and lips painted a deep red. It was quarter to nine as she hurried into her bedroom. The dress didn’t call for a bra, it had one built in which was nice, she didn’t care for all the hooks and straps of regular bras. The dress was short enough where underwear might be called for though, so she had picked out the skimpiest pair she had. No panty lines if she wanted to look “nice”.  
Her bedroom wasn’t much different than Loki’s. She lived in a jungle of monochrome. Greys, blacks, whites. But her room was much more cluttered. Books, movies, records strewn everywhere. She had three bookshelves and a record player on the opposing wall from her bed. Right now she was playing an old The Prodigy record to get her in the partying mood. She swayed as she inspected the dress for blemishes and stray threads.  
Finding none, she pulled up the dress, black, silky and low-cut to accentuate all her best features. She adjusted it accordingly. She inspected herself in the full-length mirror hanging off the back of her bedroom door. She looked good, she smirked at herself, and she was dressed to kill.  
She could have easily skipped tonight’s party, she had gotten out of a number of gatherings with her team since she had moved in, not being one for social interaction. She had other things to do, books to read, music to listen to, training to do. But not too long ago she added a new goal to her list. She was going to get Loki naked. She was unsure how to do it. She wasn’t exactly the flirting type. Generally, she was pretty straight forward with people about this stuff. But that didn’t seem to be the way Loki liked to play things. He liked games and fun. So, if he wanted to play games she could do that. To hell with being a recluse, one night out and about in a skin-tight mini-dress couldn’t hurt if it meant climbing Loki like the tree he was. She pulled a pair of three-inch black leather pumps from her closet and put them on.  
The party was already underway by the time she arrived. There was a sizable amount of people there, quite a few she didn’t recognize. Thor, Natasha, Tony and Clint were engaged in a drinking game of some sort at a table nearby. Cap was in the corner holding court with a group of elderly gentlemen looking animated. Finding no one she was interested in talking to just yet, she walked over to the bar and ordered a martini. She stood and leaned against the bar and people watched as she sipped on her drink.  
“You clean up quite nicely when asked to do so,” said a sultry voice in her ear. She turned around to grab Loki around the throat, but his hand came up to her wrist to stop her before she could get a grip.  
She relaxed.  
“Sorry, you scared me,” she said and smiled, lowering her hand as he let go.  
Loki looked unfazed. He was wearing a gorgeous all black suit, hugging all the right places, outlining everything she wanted to see.  
“I see the same goes for you, no leather and metal tonight?” she said coolly.  
“I thought something less conspicuous would be more appropriate for this occasion.”  
“Damn,” Adira said. “And I was hoping for the armor, the horns, the whole deal.”  
Loki smiled, “Is that something that interests you?”  
She smirked, “Hardly. Those horns are ridiculous.”  
Loki’s expression did not change.  
“Loki, I have a question for you, something I have been curious about, from one shape-shifter to another.”  
“Yes?”  
“Can you shapeshift into anything?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you shapeshift into a woman?”  
“Of course.”  
“Have you ever had sex as a woman?”  
Loki paused, cocking an eyebrow and turning to her.  
“Ah, so that’s it.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I was curious. Usually I can tell but you’re a bit difficult to read.”  
It took only a second for Adira to realize what he meant, “I’m not gay, Loki.”  
“You don’t have to be gay to have sex with a woman.”  
“I’m not into women.”  
“Then why the interest?”  
“I told you, I was curious.”  
“Mmm,” he said, inching closer to her. “I don’t buy that.”  
“Oh, fuck you.”  
“Only if you ask nicely.”  
“Oh yeah?” she said. “Don’t flatter yourself, Lokes.”  
Loki leaned over and casually slid his hand down the length of her arm and stopped at her wrist, rubbing small circles on the inside of her wrist. He mouth landing next to her ear.  
“Do you think I cannot sense how your body reacts to me?” His voice was low, now predatory. His cool breath ghosting across her face. “You’re a smart girl, Adira; and there is no way you could fool me into thinking you are that dense.”  
“Some things are not always in our control, you should know that,” she said, dismissing him. “You’re attractive, sure. I can concede that Loke, but you’re still an overgrown greaseball.”  
“You can’t lie to the God of Lies, pet,” he said, not moving. “You do look ravishing in that dress.” His eyes flicked down. “And I’m sure you’ve never had anyone like me.”  
There was a single breath before she turned to him, meeting his face, and breathed, “Prove it.”  
He grabbed her wrist and they left the party immediately. They hurried down the corridor to the elevator. Once inside he crowded her up against the wall. Their faces so close their noses were nearly touching, panting. Their eyes cast down. Adira seized Loki’s lips with hers. His hand slid around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Their tongues twined in a hungry kiss, their bodies pressed flush. He tightened his grip on the back of her neck. He placed a flattened palm next to her head against the wall and he pressed her to the paneling of the elevator.  
The elevator dinged, “Eighteenth floor.”  
Loki pulled away and grabbed her hand pulling her from the elevator. His door flew open of its own accord, as if by magic. The door slammed shut as soon as they were in his quarters proper. Loki pushed her against the door, knocking all of the air out of her body, taking her mouth with his. He pinned her wrists above her head. She bit his lip drawing blood. He pulled back, released one of her wrists and inspected the damage, blood on his fingertips. He growled, smiling, barring all of his teeth.  
He pinned her back against the door and kicked her legs apart, pressing his body up against hers almost painfully, she could feel his arousal on her thigh. She could already tell it would be something to behold. His lips strayed to her neck, he bit down. She cried out in surprise and pleasure. He sucked the blood to the surface leaving a dark red mark. She shut her eyes, whimpering, as her cunt throbbed for him. Needing something, anything. She attempted to grind down on his thigh to get some kind of friction. He passed one of her wrists to his right hand and pinned her hip effectively immobilizing her.  
“Don’t ruin the suit, darling.”  
“Then touch me, I need something.”  
He chuckled darkly in her ear.  
“All good things to those who wait.”  
He placed his hand on the outside of her thigh and made his way up. His hands so soft and his motion so smooth and expert her head was dizzy with need. He started a new bruise just above her clavicle. She was panting now. He pushed her skin-tight dress up and met her panties.  
“You won’t be needing these,” he said.  
He gripped at the waistband of her thong and pulled. It came off like tissue paper, sucking another bruise to the surface and biting down again. Her body arched in response.  
He pushed her legs a hair further apart and ran his slender, nimble fingers through her folds. Her breath hitched.  
“L-Loki,” she whispered. “Please.”  
He detached himself from her neck. He kissed her jawline softly.  
“Please what?”  
“I-I don’t know. Anything.”  
“Finally at a loss for words?” He asked, circling her clit gently. “Who knew you could be so easily tongue-tied.”  
He released her wrists and pulled his hand from underneath her dress. He spun her by her hips, almost like they were dancing and tossed her to the bed. Landing in a sitting position with a soft ‘oof’. She sat up as Loki walked to her unbuckling his belt. He pulled his cock out as he stood before her. Just as she had suspected it was something to behold. He brandished his large, glistening cockhead inches from her face.  
“Open,” he demanded.  
“If you ask nicely,” she replied looking up at him.  
“Now,” was his reply.  
He gripped her hair tightly, she winced. She opened wide. He slid his cock into her mouth and he groaned when she took him to the hilt without hesitation. She sucked him down with every thrust of his hips, moaning, closing her eyes to the weight on her tongue.  
“I knew that mouth was good for something,” he gasped.  
She sat up straighter, sliding her hands around his thighs, moving up and grasping his ass, finding it firm and tight. He jumped.  
“By the Norns,” he laughed. “You are fun.”  
He took her head into both hands and thrust a handful of more times before burying himself in the back of her throat and stilling. Tears pricking her eyes as she felt him come down her throat.  
When he was sated he pulled back. Adira gulped down air, coughing, collapsing back on the bed.  
“Couldn’t hold off?” she wheezed. “Pathetic.”  
Loki looked down, a sneer on his face, as he tucked himself away.  
“I was going to be kind to you, poppet,” he said.  
Suddenly, she felt like she was being manhandled by invisible hands. She was being pulled up the bed, ropes appearing out of thin air and wrapping around each wrist and securing themselves around each bed post.  
“But I think you have overestimated your position here.”  
Her dress and shoes disappeared, leaving her stark naked.  
Suddenly her legs were being yanked apart by the invisible hands. Ropes appearing and tying around her ankles and securing themselves to the footer. Leaving her spread eagle and totally exposed. Loki stood at the foot of the bed.  
His clothes vanished, his pale, lean body almost glowing in the low lighting. Her mouth watered, wanting to lick and bite every square inch of him, if she hadn’t been in this predicament.  
“You are fraternizing with a God, after all.”  
She laughed, “I still haven’t come, and you have, what kind of God are you? The God of Dissatisfaction?”  
Loki smirked and snapped his fingers, a gag suddenly filled her mouth, straps clasping behind her head. She screamed at him around the gag.  
“I don’t want to gag you, pet. I don’t,” he said sympathetically. “But you just can’t seem to shut the fuck up.”  
He crawled up the bed, positioning himself between her thighs, on his knees, feet tucked under him.  
“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t dreamt about what it would be like to bury my face in this little cunt of yours,” he said, stroking her lips gently, making her squirm. “I’d say you’ve probably thought about it too. You’re so wet and ready for me.”  
His thumb brushed against her clit softly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped.  
“I thought so,” he purred.  
He pushed one of his fingers in.  
“Ooh,” he growled. “You’re so slick.”  
He inserted another finger.  
“Now,” he said quietly, finger fucking her slowly. “I’m going to make you come again and again until you beg me to stop.”  
He leaned down, that cool breath now ghosting against a much more intimate place. There was a moment where she was suspended in painful anticipation.  
He latched onto her clit and sucked without mercy. Thrusting his fingers into her roughly. The squelching sound emitting from her cunt was obscene even to her ears; she had no idea she was so wet. She cried out, trying to close her legs on instinct, it was too much too fast. He pushed her legs back open with his free hand.  
“No, no, Adira.”  
His tongue danced over her clit. He curled his fingers stroking that sensitive spot inside of her, if he didn’t stop he was in for a big surprise.  
The pressure was building in her pelvis, she didn’t want to come like this. But she couldn’t help herself, rolling her hips, practically fucking his face. She mewled with unchecked zeal, she wasn’t going to be able to stop herself. She was going to come. She was going to-  
She gushed all over his fingers, her orgasm so intense that she pushed his fingers out. Her eyes rolling back in her head, her hips lifting off the bed, Loki pushed her back down gently. Her body trembled feeling her juices roll down her thighs and bum. Loki continued to lap at her cunt slowly as she twitched. It was too much, she couldn’t take it. Tears were filling her eyes and falling down the sides of her face. When it suited him, it seemed, Loki lifted his head, wiping his chin. He snapped his fingers and her gag was gone. She coughed loudly. Only when her jaw could finally relax did she realize how hard she had been clenching it.  
“I am so sorry Loke,” she rasped. She felt a sizable wet spot under her bum. “I should have warned you beforehand.”  
He started to laugh, a genuine laugh of mirth.  
“What are you laughing at?”  
“You are truly full of surprises, aren’t you?” he asked.  
She felt heat rise in her face.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, little dove. I’m going to make you do it again.”  
“Loki- I don’t think- I’ve never- no one has ever-”  
“You’ve never been with someone like me, pet,” he said.  
“Oh, check your ego, Loki, it’s not the first time I’ve squirted-”  
“If you don’t shut that beautiful mouth, Adira, I am going to leave you here tied up with a Hitachi wand strapped to your cunt.”  
She abruptly shut her mouth.  
His mouth returned to her cunt. True to his word, he made her come again and again. He was going to need a new mattress if he didn’t slow his roll. After her sixth orgasm, delighting in edging her for twenty minutes first, he came up for air. He covered her body with his. She was dazed, her lids only half open, her body covered in sweat. He conjured a glass of water. He lifted her head to help her drink. The glass disappeared as soon as she was done drinking. He laid on his side next to her.  
He caressed her naked body, stopping at her breasts to tweak her nipples, causing her to twitch, Loki smirked.  
“You are delicious,” he murmured in her ear. He kissed her earlobe. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”  
She arched up as he bit down.  
“Then you should have just asked, you moron. I’ve wanted to jump your bones since I first saw you. One bone in particular.”  
She eyed him. His cock was hard, the head looking an angry red.  
“That looks awful painful, Loke,” she said. “If you’ve wanted me for so long, why don’t you have me? I can’t go anywhere.”  
She tussled lightly with her bonds.  
Loki waved his hand and her restraints vanished. He rolled on top of her and rolled again so she was on top. She shrieked, catching her breath. Hands falling to his chest to catch herself. He pulled her arms back and she felt something silk bound her hands behind her back. She looked into his eyes. They were blown black, his face was flushed, his hair askew. He looked much different than the prim and proper Prince he always liked to portray himself as.  
He pulled her into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. He dipped his hand between them and positioned himself, the head of his cock nudging at her entrance, encouraging her to get going. She broke their kiss to sink down onto his prick, relishing in the sweet burn of the stretch. Her head falling back, the smallest whimper escaped her lips.  
“You like that, don’t you?” Loki chuckled in her ear.  
“Yes,” she hissed, circling her hips.  
He pinched her nipples. She started to bounce in earnest, his cock driving into her core. He pulled her closer and bit down on the unblemished side of her neck, sucking yet another bruise to the surface.  
“You look marvelous, fucking yourself on my prick,” he whispered.  
“God dammit Loki,” she keened. “Could you use those magic fingers of yours to get me off again? I seem to be tied up at the moment.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Only because you asked so nicely.”  
His hand slipped between their bodies, he leaned back on his free elbow and started to rub her clit with his thumb, watching her face intently.  
She gasped, bouncing up and down in shorter, more vigorous bursts.  
Her body was beginning to tighten again.  
“Fuck,” she moaned. “Faster babe.”  
He did as she asked, watching her with an awed hunger she had only seen him wear when he was fighting an opponent. Her body coiled tight and she stopped bouncing. Her orgasm ripped through her, number eight, making her tremble. She practically convulsed in pleasure. Warmth spreading from her core to her fingers and toes, making them tingle. Loki thrust up into her a few times, making her twitch, as he slowed the strokes on her clit. She could barely hold herself up. He sat up and held her to make sure she didn’t collapse.  
“Did you enjoy that, poppet?” he asked, his tone light.  
“Mmm?” she asked, hazy, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
“Did you like being in control?”  
“Mmm, yeah babe, yeah.”  
“I’m glad because I’ve grown bored of it. I think it’s my turn to take my own pleasure.”  
He pulled her off and flipped her around causing her vision to swim, her head practically spinning on her neck.  
“Shit Loki!” she squealed.  
He pulled her up by the bonds around her wrists, so she was on her knees, her back straight; her body at a ninety degree angle.  
“I hope you’ve been working your core, darling,” he said.  
“You’re working my core right now,” she chuckled, nearly out of breath.  
“Ugh,” he groaned.  
He let go of her bonds and she fell face first into the mattress. Without warning he slammed into her from behind causing her to let out a yelp.  
He leaned over her and fisted her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck.  
“You belong to me now,” he growled into her ear, fucking into her relentlessly, hips like a piston. “Do you understand? This is my cunt now.”  
Adira laughed, turning her head, “You think so? You think you haven’t given to me what I can’t go out and take for myself? What I can’t give to myself?”  
“There are no men like me,” he said.  
“Please, there are plenty of men like you.”  
He smacked her ass hard, taking her by surprise, she cried out, the pain shooting right to her clit.  
“When was the last time anyone has played with you like I have?”  
“Myself, last Tuesday, it’s why I beat you at poker, I was at my most relaxed.”  
He bit the back of her neck, she groaned.  
“I need to come again, Loke, be a deer…” she chuckled. “You and those horns, Loke. I gotta tell ya. As silly as they look, they are hot as fuck.”  
His hand slipped around her throat.  
“You just don’t know when to shut up.”  
He squeezed her throat, cutting off her airflow, making her head fuzzy.  
He reached his hand around and started to rub her clit again. The way his cock was rubbing against that spot inside her…she wasn’t going to last, and it wasn’t going to be pretty.  
“Fuck,” she gasped, almost inaudible. “Loki…”  
“What was that? I’m sorry, you’ll need to speak up,” he said, triumph dripping from his voice. The grip on her throat tightened.  
He continued his assault and something she had never experienced did happen. He rubbed her clitoris in hard and fast circles in time with his thrusts. She came but it wasn’t enough, it was intense but she needed to squirt and she couldn’t. It happened again a couple of minutes later, Loki an unforgiving machine, this one more intense than the last but it still didn’t feel like she was finished. She was dripping down onto the mattress, the pressure nearly unbearable.  
“Loke, Loki, I can’t-”  
“Oh no,” he said, feigning concern. “Do you need to squirt again? That’s just too bad. Because I’m not going anywhere. Princes don’t pull out, sweetheart.”  
She smiled in spite of herself, he was so extra.  
It happened once more and she couldn’t make a sound. Her pussy tightening and pulsing so hard she was almost afraid that she might hurt him.  
_Almost._  
Loki’s hips stuttered. She could feel his cock swell as he filled her up. His face buried in her hair groaning with abandon as she twitched around him.  
He pulled out, releasing her bonds, her throat, everything. She fell face first into the sheets. Her body convulsed violently and something akin to a waterfall came out of her, like a dam bursting. She screamed bloody murder into the mattress and fell over, limp. Her vision blurred and then went dark.

When she came to, she was curled next to Loki, her head on his lap, he was stroking her hair lazily as he read a book, the same one from earlier. She sat up like a shot and the room spun.  
“Be careful, Adira,” he said, placing a gentle hand on her back, putting his book to the side. He conjured another glass of water. “You’re probably very dehydrated. Drink.”  
She took the glass and sipped on it. Loki picked his book back up and resumed reading.  
“What the fuck was that?” she asked after a minute.  
“What was what?” he asked innocently.  
“How long was I- did I black out?”  
“Dunno,” Loki said. “Have you not experienced that before?”  
There was the smallest smirk on his face.  
“You think you’re hot shit, don’t you?”  
“Perhaps. Perhaps not.”  
She placed the glass on his bedside table and curled up beside him.  
“You’re stuck with me until morning,” she said. “That’s the price you have to pay for what you did.”  
“How horrid,” he said dryly.  
He turned a page in his book.  
“What are you reading anyway?”  
“History of the Hoover Dam. Quite an interesting read.”  
She didn’t get the joke until it was too late to acknowledge it and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
